Lost
by RageTheHedgehog-Radon572
Summary: When a great vacation becomes a fight for survival, what will happen? Read and find out!
1. The question

Friday Afternoon

"This isn't what i had in mind Sonic..." Rage told him. "Don't worry kid, you'll be fine." Sonic replied.

Sonic convinced his friend, Rage the hedgehog, to ask his best friend, Melody the fox, out to a cruise to Blue Ridge and a few other stops. Rage had a crush with her for a while. Rage only did it so Sonic could shut up.

"Sonic, seriously, i don't know if i should ask her." Rage told him completely nervous. "Rage, you can't live with regret alright? Just go ask her." Sonic said. "Only if you ask Amy with you." Rage told him, smiling devilishly. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not asking that crazy girl!" Sonic told him. "Well, i'll ask her for you!" Rage said as he started to run. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sonic yelled. 3 seconds later, Sonic caught up to Rage. "Don't even try Rage!" Sonic yelled. "Fine." Rage replied, and stopped. "Good." Sonic said. "I'll text Mel later when i get home." Rage told Sonic. "Alright. See ya tomarrow?" Sonic asked. "Yeah. Later." Rage said. Rage walked one side of the park, and Sonic to the other.

Sonic entered his home. "I need to relax..." He muttered to himself. He checked the clock. 5:45 P.M. He went to his room and sat on the bed. "Should I ask her to go with me..? To tell her how i really feel about her..?" Sonic muttered. "I'll figure it out tomarrow. Wonder what Rage is doing at his place right now...?" Sonic thought. He just fell asleep after a while of thinking. His mind was made up before he went to sleep.

Rage opened his house door. "BIG BROTHER!!" Merauge came storming through the door. "Hey buddy, how's it going?" Rage asked. "Alright, just a little sleepy right now." "But you always stay up passed 10 in the night. How come, all of a sudden, you're tired?" Rage asked him, confused. "I don't know, Rage." Merauge replied. "Oh well." Rage just said as he walked to the kitchen to see what time it was. "6:54? I thought it was later than that. Oh well." Rage said as he went upstairs to his room. When he got into his room he jumped on his bed and grabbed his cellphone. "Alright, here i go..." Rage thought. He looked as he contacts and looked Melody. What he did was he accedently called her. "Oh crap..." Rage thought. "Hello?" A girl's voice came out of the phone. "Melody?" Rage asked. "Oh, hi Rage! What's up?" Melody asked. "Listen, um, do you have any plans for a few weeks?" Rage asked, nervous. "Um, no, why?" Melody asked. "It's because... Well... I was going to ask you something..." Rage explained. "What is it?" Melody asked, curious to find out. "If you wanted to... uh... go on a cruise with me..?" Rage asked, his eyes shut. "Sure! Which cruise is it?" Melody said, excited. "It's going to Blue Ridge on Sunday." Rage explained. "Alright! See you there!" Melody said as she hung up the phone. "YES!! SHE SAID YES!!" Rage yelled out loud. "Melody said yes to go on a cruise with you?" Merauge said, teasing him. "Shut up Merauge..." Rage said, smiling. "Alright, now i'll i have to do is ask Amy as well, for Sonic." Rage said smiling. Rage just sent her a text message saying: "Amy, there's a cruise going to blue ridge and Sonic said to invite you. See ya there?" After a few minutes Amy's reply was: OMG OMG OMG NO WAY DID HE REALLY?! OF COURSE I'LL GO!!" Rage smilied devilishly. "Sucks to be Sonic right now. After that, Rage just went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Part 2 Coming soon...


	2. Wake up!

Saturday morning.

Rage woke up at 7:00 in the morning, and took a wake-up shower. "Alright, got to start packing. I head out tomarrow." Rage said as he grabbed a few shirts, pants, and a pair of shoes into his suit case. "Rage! Can you make me something to eat?!" Merauge yelled from the living room. "Just make yourself some cerial!" Rage replied. "We ran out of milk!" Merauge yelled back. "Fine. What do you want?" Rage asked. "Some pancakes if you don't mind!" "Alright. I'll head down there in a few minutes." Rage said as he started putting his stuff inside the case.

Sonic fell out of bed, and got up quickly. "Who, what, where, when, why?!" Sonic yelled. He looked at the clock. 8:39 "Ugh... The cruise takes off tomarrow... Oh well, might as well pack up. No Amy to bother me." Sonic smiled. He just packed two shirts, a pair of pants, and not that much socks. After that, he just made a cup of Ramen to eat. He just stared at the T.V, watching himself on the news again. "I need a tan for some reason. Oh well." Sonic shrugged.

Melody slowly awoken by the sounds of chirping birds. She checked what time it was. 7:45 "Tomarrow, i go with Rage and Sonic to a cruise! This is gonna be fun!" She said, and started to pack a few clothes, dresses, shoes, and a few cameras. When she was done, she called her best friend, Kat the Hedgehog. (sort of a hedge cat, ya know??) She told Kat that she was going out to a cruise and Kat would have to watch over the house. Kat was fine with it.

Amy was up early, around 6:20, getting everything ready for the cruise. "Oh boy! A cruise with Sonic and his friends! I wonder if Sonic will finally tell me that he loves me! I can just imagen it now! Me teaching him how to swim, making a snowman, and in the beautiful sunset, where it barly starts to snow, we end up finally kissing! Oh!!" She yelled blushing heaviling. She finally got out of her fantasy. "I have to hurry up if i'm going to see my Sonic on the cruise!" Amy yelled out. Soon enough, she got ready.


	3. Sleep over

Saturday Night

Rage was just watching T.V. "Heh, who knew Naruto could actually pull off the Rasengan move." Rage said. Then there was a knock on his door. "Coming!" Rage yelled as he got up and opened the door. "Hi Rage!" Melody said as friendly as she could. "M-Melody! I thought you were staying at your place for tonight." Rage said a bit shocked. "Well I couldn't wait so i desided to sleep with you for tonight. After all, one can't wake up too early." Melody explained, smiling her best smile. "Come on in." Rage just said as he moved out of the way for her to come inside. "Merauge get down here and meet our guest!" Rage yelled. After a few minutes, Merauge came down from the stairs. "Aw, it's Rage's girlfriend." Rage and Melody both blushed at that moment. "Shut up Merauge." Rage simply said. Rage and Melody both headed up stairs. "So where exactly do you want to sleep?" Rage asked. "In your room, of course." She said simply. Rage swallowed and said dryly "I guess, if you want." Rage opened his room and looked at the mess that Merauge made. "DAMMIT MERAUGE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO INTO MY ROOM!" Rage yelled. "It's not my fault i get bored when i'm alone!" Merauge yelled back. "Sorry about the mess." Rage said, as he felt embarrased. "It's alright." Melody said. "Want anything to drink? To eat?" Rage asked as he layed down on his bed. "It's quite alright. I ate dinner already." She replied. Rage just shrugged and opened his mini refrigerator and took out a soda. "Look... Uh... Melody..." Rage said as he started to studder. "I already know Rage." She said with a small smile on her face. "Y-you do..?" Rage asked, now his face was into a crimson color. "Yes Rage. I know. You hang out with Sonic don't you?" Rage took a deep breath of relife. "Yeah. He's pretty cool once you hang out with him for a while." Rage said. "I bet it would be." She replied. After a hour and a half, Melody yawned and wanted to go to sleep. Rage cleaned most of his room, and made a way for her sleeping bag to lay down too. Then after a few minutes, she fell asleep. Rage smiled and kneeled down to her head, and kissed her forehead. "Night Mel..." Rage muttered as he had a small smile on him, and went to sleep.


	4. We're setting sail!

Sunday Morning.

Rage woke up from a sudden force in his leg. "Rage..?" Melody whispered. "Huh..? Oh... Mel..." Rage muttered as he just covered his head with a pillow. "I thought you wanted to go on the cruise." She smiled deviously. He instantly got up. "Holy crap, it's today!" Rage yelled as he picked up his cellphone. He dialed Sonic's number. Sonic was just relaxed in his bed, sleeping like a king. That's when his phone rung. He picked it up, and talked, not knowing the phone was upside down. "Hello..?" Sonic asked, still half asleep. "SONIC GET OFF THE BED ITS TIME TO GO TO THE CRUISE!!" Rage yelled. "No Amy I don't want to be your boyfriend..." Sonic replied. "IT'S RAGE YOU DUMBNUT!!" Rage yelled, now pissed. "Rage...? You think he's cute..? Go after him not me, ok Amy..?" Sonic said as he hung up the phone. "Great. Sonic's too sleepy to know who I am. He thought I was Amy." Rage told Melody. She giggled at that moment. "Well, tell Amy to wake up Sonic." Rage's eyes widen. "Why didn't I think of that!" Rage said as he texted Amy. After a few minutes she replied saying: Leave it to me! Rage smiled. "We better get going." Rage said as he grabbed his bags. By the time Rage left his house, Sonic suddenly got up. "Aw crap, the cruise is today!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed his bags and headed out the door.

Rage and Melody got to the docks where the boat was. He waited as a blue blur passed him quickly. "Where have you been sleepy head?" Melody asked teasing Sonic. "Sorry, got a little side-tracked." Rage said. His eyes widen. "Wait... If Sonic's here... Then where's A-" Rage said. As soon as a taxi came up a pink blur came out. "SONIIIKKKKKUUUUUUUUU!!!" Amy yelled. "Whaoa!!! Amy?!!" Sonic yelled as she glomped hm. "THANK YOU FOR INVITING ME TO THE CRUISE! I thought you didn't care about me!" Amy said as she squished her hero. "Gack! Amy! Let go of me!" Sonic yelled. By the time she let go, Rage was cracking up on the floor and Melody giggled. "You didn't Rage..." "Oh, but I did." Rage replied. "I'LL KILL YOU!!" Sonic yelled as Rage pulled out a chaos emerald. "Chaos Control!" Rage yelled and disappeared, and reappeared on the boat. "Well, let's get on!" Rage said holding his bags in the air. Melody grabbed hers and went up the ramp to the cruise. Amy grabbed hers, as she watched Sonic, engulfed with rage. He just took a deep breath, and let his anger out. "Alright, I'll bite... I'll still go." Rage smilied at him. "Ladies and gents. I give you... Paradice...!" Rage yelled.


	5. Roomies 1

"Welcome to the cruise." A voice said as Rage turned over and and found a red echidna. Sonic went up and his jaw dropped. "**_Knuckles..?!_**" Sonic cried out. "I only did this for the money. So shut it if you don't want to swim." Knuckles said dryly. Sonic started to crack up even more. "I see how it is, Sonic. Looks like you are going to share a room with Amy." Sonic suddenly stopped. _Not Amy..!_ Sonic thought. Rage started to crack up. "And you share a room with... Some girl named... Melody...?" Rage blushed with horror. _Oh crap.._. "So... I guess we're room mates..?" Melody said as she blushed a bit. "Uh... Y-yeah..." Rage said. "I'll just help with you with your bags..." Rage said as he grabbed her bags and started to walk. "Wait." Knuckles said. "I never told you what room you're in. It's room number 40." Rage nodded and walked with Melody. "After a while they found there room. Rage had trouble opening the door that he dropped one of Melody's bags. It poped right open and Rage blushed heavily after he saw some of Melody's undergarments _Oh crap she's gonna kill me! she's gonna think i'm perverted..!_ Rage thought. "Rage!" Melody yelled as she catched up to him in the hall and caught what happened. She blushed horrably. "The bag dropped! I swear i didn't opened it!" Rage explained as he blushed. In his mind he imagened what happened next. But it didn't happen. "It's ok, I understand." Melody said as she picked up her clothes. Rage finally opened the door. He looked around and the room had two seprate beds. _Oh thank god for once..._ Rage thought. "I'll unpack my stuff now, then I'll take a quick shower." Melody said as she opend her other bag. "Uh... Y-yeah. I'll just wait until you're done, and i'll take a shower after you." Rage replied. He just started to unpack his stuff. Oh how he wanted her to know how he felt. His body felt hotter everytime he saw her. _How am i going to tell her...?_ Rage thought. He left the room and layed on the door. He spotted something that belonged to Melody. He picked it up and turned it around and saw pictures of him and Melody. **(You know the ones that you get at a photo booth)** He smiled and his heart was warmed. Rage pulled out the same photos from his glove. _Man... It's been a while since we took this photo..._ Rage thought. He got back up and entered the room. His heart felt like if it was on fire after what he saw. Melody, her body wrapped in a towel, was about to change. "EEEEEK!" Melody yelled in fright as Rage closed the door. _Ok... Now she does think i'm a pervert... great..._ Rage thought as he walked away from the room.


	6. Roomies 2

"Hey Sonic, you better get over to your room or i get to kick you off this cruise. It's either that, or getting shot out of a cannon." Knuckles said as he smiled devilishly. "Since when did cruise ships get cannons?" Amy asked. "You'll be surprised how stupid people are." Knuckles replied. "I can't imagen why." Sonic said as he gave a cold stare on Knuckles. "Amy, you might want to take Sonic to his room. You don't want to lose him don't you?" Knuckles said, now laughing. "You can't do this to me Knux! You just cant!" Sonic yelled as he was dragged by Amy to the room they were sharing. She had one of those 'get away you bat girls, he's mine' stare as girls had an awe stare on him. After a while, they got to there room. "Alright, room number 142." Amy said as she kicked the door open. "Can you let me go now?" Sonic asked. "Right... Sorry..." Amy replied as she blushed a bit out of embarrasment. Sonic quickly got up and went to the bathroom. "Heh, some boys just can't hold it in." Amy giggled. "Sonic hurry up. I want to take a quick shower" Amy told him after a few seconds. "Almost done." Sonic yelled. After a few seconds, the toliet flushed, and the sink water started to run. Sonic opend the door after a few seconds. "Finally! What took you so long?" Amy said sarcasticly as she walked into the bathroom. Before she got in she felt something on her arm, a hand to be exact. She looked and found Sonic grabbing it. "Sonic what are you doing?" Amy asked. "This." Sonic simply replied as he gave her a long hug. Amy's heart raced as his scent entered her nose. After a few seconds, Sonic let go of her. When he did, his arm accedentaly touched her thigh. Amy gasped and slapped Sonic on the cheek. "Don't you dare do that again!" Amy yelled. "Hey, it was on accident!" Sonic yelled, rubbing the cheek that Amy slapped him on. "I don't care. Just don't touch me anywhere near there!" Amy replied. "Fine... Sorry..." Sonic said as he sat down on his bed. When Amy went inside, she closed, and locked the door, and layed down on the door. _He never did that to me... What's up with him..?_ Amy thought. Her heart was begining to slow down. Meanwhile, Sonic looked at the ceiling. _What the hell did i just do..?_ Sonic pondered. He didn't even wanted to do that. It was like his heart was calling hers. Sonic got up and left the room.


	7. Putting the pieces together

Rage just looked at the sea, listening to his Ipod. He was listening to Everlong by Foo Fighters. Sonic tapped Rage in the back. He simply looked behind him. He removed one of his headphones. "Hey Sonic. What's new? And what's with the r-" "Don't ask..." Sonic interrupted him. "Yeah... Anyway, what's new?" Rage asked. "Eh, being tortured by Amy..." Sonic said. Rage smirked. "Well, Melody thinks I'm a pervert." "How?" Sonic asked. "Her bag dropped, and I saw her panties, and then when i open the room the second time and saw her wrapped in a towle." Rage replied. Sonic laughed a bit. "Well, isn't that a kick in the pants, huh?" Sonic told him. "Ok, seriously, you have got to stop watching Edd's World videos." Rage said. him dryly. "Well, they're hilarious. I don't care." Rage changed the song on the Ipod to Jerk It Out by The Caesars. He smiled, dancing a bit. Sonic laughed. "Dude, seriously, stop dancing. You look seriously retarded." Sonic told him. "I don't care, if I want to dance, then I'll dance." Rage replied. After a few minutes, the song ended, and Rage looked back at the sea. Sonic just took off to the bar on the ship. _How am I going to tell Melody how i really feel about her..._ Rage thought.

Melody was in her underwear when she heard a knock. "Coming!" Melody yelled as she looked at the peep hole. It was Amy, looking a bit depressed. Melody opened the door, and covered her body with the door. "Come in Amy." Melody said. Amy walked in after what Melody said, and Amy sat on Rage's bed. "What brings you here Amy, if you don't mind me asking." Melody asked. "It's about Rage." Amy answered. Melody nodded as she started to put on her pants. "What is there to talk about him?" Melody asked. "Look, don't play dumb with me sister, I know you like him." Amy said giving her the eye. Melody blushed a bit. "W-Well, not a-a lot..." Melody replied, now studdering. Amy gasped. "You're in love with him!" Amy said now smiling. "N-No, w-we're just f-friends." Melody's blush was getting harder, and now her hands we're shaking. "Come on, we're both girls aren't we? Tell me if you do or don't! It's not like i'm gonna tell him." Amy said. "Oh, alright. It's true... I do love Rage, but I don't know if he even likes me." Melody confesed. Amy let out another one of those girl gasps. "Oh my god, you have to tell me how you fell in love with him!" Amy asked. "It's a little blury, but I guess so. Me and Rage we're near a lake, and he grabbed his guitar, and started to play for me. It was so... Romantic..." Melody said as she closed her eyes remembering, savoring, what she saw. She opened them, and found Amy's eyes in front of hers. "Oh my god! How cute!" Amy said. "Yeah... Too bad he's never going to tell me how he feels about me..." Melody said as she looked out the window of the room. "Don't be so sure..." Amy said, teasing her. "Well, i better get going. Don't know when your lover is going to come back." Amy said as she winked at Melody and left.


	8. Drunken Love

Rage looked at the sea when something moved. "What the hell was that...?" Rage pondered. He went to the ship's bar, and found Sonic trying to get balance. Rage smirked. "Can you ever go a day without drinking, Sonic?" Rage asked. "N-No... *hic* I love *hic* being drunk... Have I ever told *hic* you how i feel about *hic* Amy...?" Sonic said, moving from left to right, trying to make h. Rage's eyes widen. He had a plot to use against him now. "No, tell me." Rage said, smiling deviously. "I-I-I think *hic* i'm in love *hic* with her..." Sonic replied. "HEY!" Knuckles yelled as he walked into the bar. "H-Hey Knuckles... H-Have you d-done it with R-" "Shut up Sonic!" Knuckles interupted him. "R-right..." Sonic said. "He's drunk isn't he..?" Knuckles asked Rage. "Pretty much, yeah. He told me his BIG DARK secret." Rage said as he started to laugh. Knuckles's eyes grew wider. "He didn't tell you that he-" "Yep." Rage said. "No way..!" Knuckles yelled. "Seriously." Rage smirked. "You have got to tell me!" Knuckles begged him. "Nope, this one's all mine. I'm gonna get them together by the end of this cruise." Rage said. "Well, good luck with that buddy." Knuckles said as he started another conversation with Rage, at the same time Sonic left the room. Sonic held onto the rails on the sides, and finally knocked out on the floor. After a few minutes Rage and Knuckles came out of the bar, arguing. "I'm telling you that Drago is going to kick Helious's ass! Even with the power of the perfect core, he'll end up destroying Helious, and send him to the junk yard!" Rage yelled. "No way! Helious is a cyborg Bakugan! He can't be defeated, esspecially not Drago! Not even the perfect core will help him! He has way too much power than Drago!" Knuckles protested. That's when they found Sonic on the floor. "Oh Sonic. I got him. Later Knux." Rage said as he picked up Sonic and walked to there room. By the time Rage got to the room, Amy came back from her talk with Melody, and gasped in horror when she found her hero knocked out. "Sonic, are you ok!?" she yelled as she ran to them. "He's a little... Hung over..." Rage said as he opened the door. Amy just shook her head. "He was drinking again, wasn't he?" Amy asked. "Yep." Rage simply replied. He layed Sonic on his bed, and was heading out the door. "Wait, Rage." Amy said as she grabbed his Arm. "Hm? What is it?" Rage asked. "I was talking to Melody and she told me her true feelings about you." She smiled easily. Rage's heart was speeding up. "W-what did she say..?" Rage asked. "Oh, how you played her a song at a lake." Rage blushed harder. "T-That's it? Nothing else..?" Rage asked, now sounding desperite. "You're gonna have to find out soon enough, I can't interupt what so ever." Amy said as she started pushing Rage out. "Now give my hero some sleep." Amy said as she finally got Rage out of the room, and closed the door. Rage shrugged, and left to his room.

**((The whole Bakugan thing was seriously just another way to get this thing longer. When it was actually on when i was writting this!))**


	9. Tempting

When night struck, Sonic slowly awoken from his slumber. When he got up, he placed his hand into his head. "Ugh... Man this one's a major hanger... Not lke the one I had a few years ago in Rio... God that was one awesome party..." He muttered as he found Amy asleep on her bed. -Heh, how cute dose she look when she sleep...- Sonic thought as he began to walk to her. When he got to the edge of the bed, he noticed that she was shivering. Sonic shook his head, grabbed a cover, and covered her gently. -Sleep tight...- He thought as he left out of his room.

Around the time Sonic left his room, Melody woke up. -Well this is odd... I guess i just need to drink some water...- She thought. She left out of the room when they both ran into each other at the ship's deck. "Hello Sonic." Melody said as she saw him. "Hey Mel, why are you out in the night? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" He asked a bit suspicious of something. "Yes, but i think i'm going to need something to drink before i go to sleep again." She replied. "Oh. Mind if i come along with?" Sonic asked. "Why not?" Melody replied. As they both walked to the ships dining room where Sonic got as much chili-dogs he wanted, while Melody just took a water bottle. Then left to the ship's deck. "You know, I think Rage likes you." Sonic teased as he ate a few chili-dogs. Melody blushed and looked away from him. "Um... What makes you say that..?" She asked as she tried to keep her blush under control. "Oh I don't know, just a feeling," Sonic replied. "But hey, i can see why." Melody's heart started beating rapidly. "W-why...? Don't you have Amy?" Melody studdered. Sonic just smirked. "She's too too much of a fan girl. And a bit creepy if you ask me... One time when we left to a planet on another galaxy to pick up a chaos emerald, and she tried to make me fall in love with her with all these charms and potions. I mean it's just..." Sonic told before he saw her giggling. "What's so funny?" Sonic asked. "Well, I think you should at least give her a chance since she really cares about you. Don't you think she would finally leave you alone if you gave her at least one date?" Melody explained. "Ya know, i haven't thought of it that way... Eh, i'll give it a shot." Sonic said as he finished his last chili-dog. Melody giggled. "What now?" Sonic sighed. "You have a bit of chili on you." Melody replied. Sonic just smiled and licked what was on his face. "Well, you better tell Rage that you do care about him and you like him or you're going to live with all this regret on you. So I say do it tomarrow." Sonic said as he smirked, and Melody blushed. "Well, I do know he dose like me... Uh... I don't know..." She studdered. Sonic just shook head, and hung it low. "Well better make up your mind now. Because when he's gone, you won't have anyone to share your sorrow." Sonic said as he began to leave to his room.


	10. The truth reviled

Rage woke up a bit drowsy. He got off the bed and left to the deck. He stared at the open sea, listening to his Ipod. -I don't know what to do... I need to ask her, but I just don't have the guts to do it... Aw man...- Rage thought as he listen to his favorite songs. He felt a tap on the back and jumped a bit. He looked behind him and found Melody. "Oh, hey Mel..." Rage mumbled. "What's wrong Rage?" Melody asked a bit dumfound. "I just have something on my mind..." Rage replied. "Is it me?" Melody asked as she giggled a bit. Rage blushed. "Um... What makes you say that..?" Rage said as he looked out at the sea, blushing. "Look, I talked with Sonic and-" She said before she was interupted by him. "Sonic huh..? Well, I guess I'm gonna have a small chat with Amy soon..." Rage said as he looked at the sea. "Anyway," Melody continued. "I talked to him and he told me something I've should have done some time ago..." Rage was now the one confused. "What would that be?" Rage asked. "Listen, Rage... I've known you like me for some time..." Melody started. "And to tell you the truth, i've liked you too... So, uh..." Melody studdered as she looked out at the sea, blushing, while Rage looked the other way, blushing as well. "You want to go out..?" Rage finished her sentence. "Y-Yeah..." Melody said as she rubbed her nose. Rage smiled, and grabbed her hand. Melody blushed even more, but looked at him. "Well, been years since i've wanted to ask you, so why not..?" Rage said as he looked at her, blshing as well. Rage took a step closer to her, and hugged her. "You don't know how long i've waited to tell you that..." Rage whispered to her ear, making her shiver a bit, and she hugged him tighter. "I know..." She replied.

(This happened around the time when Rage and Melody talked)

Sonic looked around his room. -Let's see...- He pondered as he looked around his room. After a few minutes, he found what he needed. "Finally, the first ring i've collected..." (STH 1 on the sega genesis) He tossed it around and headed out the door. Before he could open it, Amy opened it and hit Sonic in the face. Amy didn't realize this, so she pushed it more harder, and made Sonic fall. "Oh my! Sonic!" Amy yelled as she ran to him and grabbed his hand to pick him up. "Did you get that 1-800-number of that truck..?" He asked dizzy. "I'm so sorry Sonic, I didn't see you there!" She pleaded. Sonic shook, and rubbed his head. "It's ok Ames, i'm alright." He said as he got up. "Are you alright? Here, I'll go get some ice." She said she headed out the door, but something stopped her. Her hand was being pulled. She looked back, and found Sonic holding. "Sonic..?" She whispered. "Amy, i'm late on asking this but..." He said as he showed the ring to her. "Here, I want you to keep this, just in case." Both hearts were beating rapidly. Sonic started to sweat, and Amy was blushing horribly. "Anyway, uh... I wanted to ask you if you'll... Go with me on a... Date..?" He asked. All of a sudden, he saw was a pink blur attacking him, and he was facing up. "OH SONIC, I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD SAY THAT!" She yelled as tears of joy began to run down her face. "Don't go crying just because of that." Sonic said sheepishly, as his blush grew a bit. "I know but..." She started as she sniffled a bit. "...I just can't help it. I've chased you so many times, and you rejected me for so long. Now, it feels like if i'm in a dream!" She said now in a tight hug with him. "I know, I just couldn't see you like that. How's tonight sound?" Sonic asked as he smiled. "Sure." She replied. "Now will you be so kind as to get off of me..?" Sonic asked. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she got up, wiping some tears off of her face. Sonic got up and stretched out his legs. "Well, i've got to run. See ya tonight Amy." He said before he left out the door. -He finally asked out..! I have to tell Melody about this!- She thought.


	11. Another Talk

lost

After both Rage and Melody talked, she began to walk. -I can't believe we're going out... This is so great!- She thought as she shook a little on the thought. Then suddenly something grabbed her arm. She was both confused, and scared, not knowing what to do. She was pulled full force into another room as her mouth was covered up. She began to struggle. "Stop!" A female voice was heard in her ears, and a familiar one as well. She stopped struggling as the female let her go. "Amy? Why'd you do that!" She screamed completely mad, her face was red with her anger. Amy began to giggle as she placed her hands on her hips. "Don't be a little sour puss, girl! I only wanted to talk to you secretly." Amy replied on her question. Melody was a bit confused as she sat down on a bed. "So, what did you wanted me to talk about?" She asked, crossing her legs. Amy giggled even more, and blushed. "Well..." She began but was too built up, and finally she let it all out. "Sonic asked me out on a date!" She said as she came out with a sudden squee. Melody smiled as she placed her hands on the bed. "Fantastic! That's really great Amy!" She said as smiled. Amy suddenly gave a somewhat happy, and creepy glare at her. "So, what's this that I hear about you and Rage?" She asked as she smiled wickedly. Melody blushed as she crossed her arm. "Who told you?" She asked. "Well, I just happened to hear this from someone..."  
-Flashback-  
Amy was walking across the buffet and exited as he look to her left to the deck. As she did, she found two figures on what appeared like if they were kissing. Amy was a bit curious on who it was, so she began to secretly walk. As she got closer, the colors of the figures were beginning to appear. She looked closer as she found A blue with red hedgehog and a gold fox. "Is that them..?" She said quietly to herself. Her focus on them was beginning to set in, so she knew it was them. She smiled as she ran back to her room. "I need to talk to Melody about this!" She whispered as she began to walk to her room. She looked back, and saw them pull away from each other. She picked up the pace as she entered her room.  
-End-  
Melody blushed a bit as she nodded. "Well, the truth is... Well, we're finally dating..." She said as she giggled. "I was unsure about it at first, but me and Sonic talked about it and-" She began to explain before Amy interrupted her. "Wait, Sonic? He talked to you about you and Rage dating?" She asked confused. Melody nodded. Amy was a bit curious, but it worked, so she just shrugged. "So, continue." Amy said as Melody took a small breath. "Well, Sonic and I talked about it, and he told me what made me sure that I should tell how I feel about him." She said. Amy nodded. "So what did he say?" She asked. "He told me, and in quote: 'Better make up your mind now. Because when he's gone, you won't have anyone to show your sorrow...' and that's what lead up to me and him dating." Melody explained as Amy looked completely confused. "Wait, are you sure that it was Sonic, and not just some imposer?" Amy asked. Melody simply laughed as she smiled. "No joke, it was him." She said. "Is that going to be all?" Melody asked a bit impatient. "Yes, why?" Amy asked. "Well, Rage asked me on a date after we got together." Amy's eyes lit up. "Maybe we can double date!" She said. Melody looked at Amy weirdly. "Sorry, we're some other day." Melody said as she shook her head. "Oh well, I guess we could just hope for the best on these dates..." Amy said as she sighed in disappointment. "Yeah, well, bye Amy. It was nice talking to you." Melody said as she left out of the door.


	12. Kaboom!

Sonic was on top of the sky deck as he looked out to the sea. "I don't even know why I agreed to go to this cruse... I guess it was because of her..." He muttered as he thought about Amy. All the times that he had with her, and the numerous times that he had to save her. Then, a certain memory showed. (Sonic X: Episode 7 I think...) He took off his left glove to see, to his surprise, that it was still on him. "Amy..." He sighed quietly as he looked up to the sea again. There was something strange about it. Something out of the ordinary to him. He jumped and landed on the main deck as he looked around. "Rage. Something's up..." he said as Rage was looking out to the left of the boat. "What makes you think that?" He asked as he looked at Sonic. "I don't know... It just feels like it.." Sonic replied as he looked at the north. Rage shrugged as Sonic walked to the end of the deck, and looked down. Suddenly a giant object came out of the sea, more than 1,000 feet away from the ship. "What?" Sonic said as he tried to looked at the object closer. He saw an emblem that was all too familiar. "Dr. Eggman..." He said as he the object was more likely to be a giant robot. That's when the ship started to stop. "Hohohoho!" Eggman's voice was heard from the front of the ship. "Foolish animals, trying to keep me away from the energy supply that you have! Now hand it over or that ship will be destroyed!" He commanded as the people on the ship was going to a panic. Amy heard over the broadcast and ran to the front of the deck, noticing Sonic. "Sonic! Is it Eggman?" She asked running up to him. "Yeah, and he wants the energy on the engines... What is it..?" He pondered. "I'm not going to ask you again! Hand over the chaos emerald or you'll all parish!" Eggman ordered again, now losing his patience. "Over my dead body, Eggman!" Sonic screamed as he stepped up to the railing of the boat. "Eh? Sonic? How foolish for you to come to the sea!" Eggman said as he began to laugh. "Well, i'll let you live if you simply give me the Chaos emerald!" He said as the object suddenly was transformed into a cannon, now aimed at the boat. "Sorry, but that emerald isn't yours..." He said as he smiled. "Very well then! Have a nice watery grave you blue pest!" He said as the cannon began to charge. Sonic suddenly ran straight to the engine room. "There it is..." He muttered as he grabbed the chaos emerald, and ran back out. "What did you just do!" The captain said as he looked at Sonic. "He can't get that emerald." Sonic said simply. "Well, this ship has a cannon of it's own, but now that you removed it's power source, we're all doomed!" He screamed as Sonic suddenly froze. "Aw shi-" Sonic said as the cannon fired. The people panic became worse as the jumped out of the boat and Rage was searching for Melody. She was asleep in her room as Rage barged in. "Melody!" He screamed as she woke up. "R-Rage..?" She said as Rage jumped on her, and tried to cover her body. Sonic grabbed Amy as he kneeled down, covering her as well. Finally the cannon hit the boat, and was destroyed in an instant.

All four blacked out in an instant as the only thing that they were able to hear was screaming, and the sudden blast that hit the boat.t out of the door.


	13. Accidental Revealing

Day: Unknown Time: Afternoon

"Ugh..." His voice was heard by his ears as he coughed up sea water. His breathing was normal as he tried to get up from a sandy landscape from his eyes. "This is just great!" A female voice was heard. "Sonic finally asked me out, and then Eggman comes to blow up the ship!" She screamed. "Amy..?" His voice called, his eyes blurry from the water, as Amy turned around. "Sonic? Sonic!" She cried as she ran up to him, hugging him. "Oh Sonic! I thought I lost you!" She said as Sonic sighed. "Where's Rage? And Melody..?" He asked as Amy sighed. "Still haven't found them yet... I think they're gone..." She said as she began to sob. Sonic held her tighter as he looked at the land that they were stranded on. "So have you searched this place yet..?" He asked as Amy let him go. "No." She simply said as he nodded. "I'll go for a quick run. I'll be back..." He said as he ran off. "Wait! Ugh... I guess I have to set up camp..." She sighed as she began to look around. After a while she set up a small hut, and a campfire near it. Sonic returned with some fruit. "Well, I found some fru-!" He said as he suddenly dropped the fruit. He found Amy inside the hut, almost naked, and asleep. The only thing from keeping her stark naked was her panties. His face went into a bright red as he looked away. "Oh my god..." He said as he swallowed dryly. -Amy looks... Beautiful...- He thought as he began to drool over her, but snapped out of it. He simply placed some fruit onto the floor next to her as she began to talk in her sleep. "... No Sonic... Please, now now... Now here..." She muttered as her hand began to reach for her body. Sonic blushed even more as he ran out of the hut. "Ok... She's having nasty fantasies about us... This is gonna be a long stay here..." He muttered.

Day: Unknown. Time: Night  
"Meh..." Her voice was heard as she moved around. Her hands felt grass, while her feet felt... Cloth? Something from cotton, or some other material..? She opened her eyes a bit, but her eyes were a bit blurry. "Evening..." A male voice called out as she rubbed her eyes. "Is that you..?"


	14. Another step into it?

"Is that you..?" She asked. He smiled as he sat near a fire. "Yeah. You OK Melody..?" He asked as she smiled. "I am now..." She muttered as his ear perked up. "That's nice to know..." He smiled as he got up. He walked over to her as his blush grew. "How come your blushing?" She asked. "Just look at yourself..." he said as his blush grew. She looked at her body, and only her bra and panties were on. "Rage!" She screamed angrily as she covered herself up. Rage laughed as she reacted. She looked around. "Rage, what did you do with my clothes?" She said as she stood up, and approached him, and slapped him. "Ow! Geez Melody, don't get all mad at me! I don't want you to get sick with your clothes on..." He said as he rubbed his cheek. "Your clothes, i used them as a pillow for you." He said as he sighed. "And thanks for the slap for taking care of you, really appreciate it..." He said sarcastically. Melody sighed as now she felt guilty for not hearing his side of the story. "Wait, Rage..." She said as he left out of the hut. "Come to the fire, we'll talk there." He said as he smiled. Melody nodded as she began to put on her clothes. They were a bit wet, but dry enough to wear. He sat down near as Melody stood next to him. "So, what exactly happened..?" She asked. "It was weird really..." He said as looked at her with a straight face. "You see, Eggman made another attempt with the chaos emerald hijacking again. Only this time, Sonic made sure he didn't get it." Rage explained. He took a deep breath before going again. "When Eggman fired a cannon-" He said as Melody interrupted him. "What? A cannon? Are you sure we're not dead?" She said as she felt her arms, and legs. Rage began laughing as he placed his hands on hers. "Relax, we're alive..." He said as they barely noticed what he did, which caused them to blush. "Anyway, um... Before the cannon fired, I went looking for you. Found you on your bed sleeping... That's when I jumped on you and then... Well, the whole place went black..." He said as he removed his hands from hers. "I see... What about Sonic and Amy..?"Melody asked. Rage shook his head. "Haven't found them yet. I'm not even sure if we're going to see them again..." He said as he sighed. Melody nodded as she looked into the fire. "May there souls rest in peace if they are..." She muttered quietly. She looked up at Rage and smiled sweetly. "Should we go to sleep..?" She asked. Rage nodded. "Yeah..." He said as he got up, and put the fire out. He walked over to the hut as she followed. He laid down as when she walked in. "Night." He said as he closed his eyes. She looked onto the other side of the hut as small palm leaves were laid out. She felt a little chilly, so she moved them closer to Rage. "Good night Rage..." She whispered as she fell asleep on his chest.


End file.
